


thread

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a loose thread on arthur's jacket</p>
            </blockquote>





	thread

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little comment-fic (prose poem?) illustrating Merlin's sub-text in the following gif. :)
> 
>   
>   
>    
> _tell me if you (know who) made this gif that I can give credit!_   
>    
> 

  


##  thread 

  


 

there's a loose thread on arthur's jacket  
I will have to mend it  
I will have to take his jacket off  
I will have to stay very calm  
but when my hands are on his shoulders  
and I can feel the heat radiating off him  
I won't be able to stay very calm  
then he'll say, " _mer_ lin!"  
and I will bite my bottom lip and try to be quiet  
and he'll say, "what are you looking at?"  
and then I won't be able to be quiet  
so I will say, "you"  
and then he'll be quiet  
and very, very still  
and everything will move as if through honey  
and it will all be a bit unreal  
with this sort of humming noise in my ears  
then his hands move up my arms  
as if he thinks I'd run away  
but of course I won't ever run away  
and just to prove it (or not _just_ to prove it) I'll kiss him  
or he'll kiss me (as if the difference matters)  
and I will feel like thirty days of sunshine  
and I'll probably forget about the thread  
but that's all right  
because he'll have forgotten too


End file.
